We previously developed an ICU supported canine model of B. anthracis toxin shock, which has provided essential insights into the pathogenic effects of LT and ET. Using this model we then demonstrated that during LT and ET challenges alone or together, while the benefit with standard hemodynamic was limited, Raxibacumab provided substantial benefit, reducing fluid and vasopressor needs and improving survival even if administered after the onset of hypotension. The goal of the present study is to determine whether AIG also augments standards hemodynamic support during LT and ET challenge together in this canine model. Studies continue examining the effects of AIG in this canine model. Work from this study was presented at the 2015 International Conference of the American Thoracic Society.